Zora Widmore and the Family Secret
by SapphireEyes19
Summary: Zora Widmore knew she was different..she just didn't realize how profound that difference will change her life. A story similar to Harry Potter's, but unique in its' own way.


_**Zora Widmore and the Family Secret**_

A/N: Mainly due to sheer bordem, I decided to write a story similar to Harry Potter, but with differences. The characters of the beloved series will be making appearances; mostly those who were very minor characters though. I do not own anything related to Harry Potter; I am merely an avid fan with good writing skills and an imaginitive take on the Wizarding World that JK Rowling has so lovingly created. Enjoy!

**Chapter One: The End of the Beginning**

The sound of petrified screams and evil laughter woke Norman and Marni Widmore in the early hours of a June morning in 1998. He jumped from their bed and grabbed his wand from the bedside table and rushing to the closet. Marni clutched a dressing robe over her nightdress and ran into their three year old daughters' room. Zora was awake and grasping the windowsill, whimpering at the sight of panic her wide green eyes met outside.

"Come here baby," Marni said in a voice she forced to be smooth, picking up her daughter and going downstairs and peering out the front door where Norman was casting protective spells around the house.

"Marni! Take Zora and get in the basement; they're headed this way and they don't care who they kill!" Norman yelled at his wife, pointing a shaking finger towards the marching dark hooded band of men who were blasting doors open left and right. A woman's scream echoed as a flash of green emitted from the house. Norman ran towards the Muggle neighbors' house next door as Marni, clutching the three year old ran back in the house. She bolted the door and ran down the stairs, flicking the light switch off and huddling behind several boxes they had yet to unpack in their new house. She held Zora snugly to her chest and buried her head in her chest. She could hear a commotion just outside their house from the high basement window across the room.

"Widmore get out of our way!" snarled a gruff voice. Marni shut her eyes, willing herself to block out the voices.

"I'll never stand by and let you just kill innocent -" she heard her husband shout dangerously, but he was cut off by a sharp "Crucio!" Marni began to sob as she heard Norman's anguished cries, and images of him writhing on the ground in pain flashed through her mind.

"You could have been a good asset to us Norman, you were such a good student," a new voice, silky yet dangerous said in what was meant to be giving sympathy. Marni braced herself, she knew that voice and, the feeling of dread creeping over her, knew what was coming next.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Marni had to summon her entire willpower not to scream; she did not want to draw attention to the basement where she and her daughter were hiding.

"Mamma?" Zora said quietly, as if she knew they were in danger.

"Be quiet baby, mamma needs you to be very quiet," Marni whispered, and held her closer. She heard their front door open and several footsteps came inside.

"Seems deserted," one of the men muttered to the others. Marni held her breath as she heard them walk closer to the door, then heard it click and begin to turn...

"Ouch!" the gruff voiced man yelped, and the other men made sounds of pain as well.

"The Dark Lord wants us present, wherever he is," he said to the others.

"Well surely he can wait until we do a thorough search of this house for the filthy Mudblood and her little half-blood," a new voice, eager with a slight edge said. Marni felt herself begin to shake with fright.

"And disobey the Dark Lords wishes?" the silky voice belonging to Norman's murderer questioned, his voice rising in disbelief.

"Do you have a death wish Greyback?" he then asked, and she heard the man whimper.

"Was just saying..." Greyback muttered, but did not press the subject.

"We must go immediately. You never know what this could be for," the gruff man ordered, and with a final _crack_ the house went silent. Marni waited a few bated breaths before standing up straight, having heard no noises. She shifted Zora and crept towards the stairs when another _crack_ filled the air, causing the pair to jump in fright.

"Marni? Marni!!" a familiar voice yelled. Elphias, Marni realized with a sigh of relief and found her voice.

"Elphias!" her voice cracked; it was an octave higher. The basement door flew open and three tall shadows were standing at the doorway. Elphias Doge ran down the stairs and embraced her.

"It's alright my dear, they've gone and we're going to protect you now," he said in a fatherly way, holding the trembling woman close. One of the other figures, a woman named Hestia Jones reached out for Zora, who was reaching for her between her mother and Elphias.

"Come here dear," she said soothingly, and Marni allowed Zora out of her clutches and into the warm plump arms of Hestia. The third figure cleared his throat, and they looked round at Kingsley Shacklebot, who looked shaken but determined.

"We've moved him Marni," he said slowly, and the tears Marni had been trying to hold back flowed freely from her blue eyes. She nodded once, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Don't worry Marni dear, we've put several protective charms on your home; you will be out of harms way until we've put an end to this war," Hestia told her, trying to sound reassuring as she bounced Zora gently up and down. Marni's sobs subsided abruptly and she looked wildly at the three of them.

"When will it all be over?" she cried dramatically, causing the other adults to cast alarmed looks at each other. Marni drew a shaking breath.

"You have all been so kind to my family; Norm and I have been sweethearts since we were fifteen, and through him I was able to learn about this world. It fascinated me I admit, and when he joined the Auror training you were all so welcoming to me, even though I am what you call a Muggle. I appreciate it, I do, but ever since this...this war started we've been living in mortal peril that something like this would happen!" she took a long breath, tears flowing freely from her eyes again.

"And now it has. My husband is dead and he's never coming back. He'll never get to see Zora go to school, get m-married or h-have c-children of her o-own..." Marni's anguished sobs had taken over her speech and Elphias resumed his patting of her back.

"Don't you see? Norm was the one person who could truly convince me to stay a part of this world! I wanted to go into hiding, take Zora and retreat somewhere where we would be safe. But you all knew my husband; he never would hide knowing that that evil Dark wizard was at large killing innocents. But now he's gone; and while I love you all like my own family, I don't think I can do this anymore. Pretend to be a part of the world I was never meant to belong to? My only will to survive is my baby and I will protect her in any means necessary...even if it means shutting magic from her life," she finished. There was a very long pause in which nobody spoke.

"Marni dear...are you sure? We could offer you protection that in the Muggle world you could never get..." Elphias started uncertainly, but Marni shook her head.

"I know you all mean well, but I can't let anything happen to Zora. She's all I have left and I won't lose her," she said, a desperate plea hiding in her voice. Kingsley sighed.

"Marni you know we will not go against your wishes..but if Zora is a witch - which I am sure she is given her talented father – she will begin to show magical tendencies around the age of seven," he reminded her, but Marni shook her head.

"I know, Norm mentioned how excited he was to see what sort of abilities Zora will have when she reaches seven, but I will find a way to shrug it off as if it is something normal. If she is a witch I will treat her no differently than if she was a ....what d'you call them...squib? She will be raised like a Muggle no matter what happens ," she said. After another pause, Hestia cleared her throat.

"If those are your wishes Marni...then we cannot stop you," she said, throwing glances at both Kingsley and Elphias who had opened their mouths in disbelief.

"But I do wish you'd keep me in mind if you ever have any trouble with raising a child on your own; you know that Zora is dear to me and I want to help. And I promise I will never mention anything about our world to her," she added quickly, seeing Marni's hesitant expression. Marni sighed.

"Yes, help would be lovely; I hadn't thought of that," she said sadly. Zora reached her tiny arms to her mother and Marni took her back, bouncing her lightly up and down. Zora looked around the room and, with a sleepy yawn, settled her head on her mother's shoulder and closed her eyes. Marni smiled sadly at her daughter.

"If you do not wish to stay here tonight Marni we understand," Kingsley said, then jumped as a weasel patronus landed in front of them.

Kingsley, there's a fight about to start at Hogwarts. Harry's back and Voldemort knows. You need to get here immediately! The voice of what Marni thought was the kind hearted Weasley man she had met once last summer. Kingsley nodded curtly.

"I must be off to Hogwarts. Hestia, Elphias if you want to stay with Marni and Zora, I'd advise you to leave for wherever you want to stay immediately and stay there. I will send word with what happens," he instructed.

"We'll take you to my house dear, it's just a few cities north of here," Hestia said, gently placing her hand on Marni's elbow. Marni nodded; the more time she spent in the house, the house she and Norm had bought to start a new life as a family with Zora, the increasing ache in her heart throbbed painfully.

"You'll be safe Marni don't worry," Elphias wheezed. Kingsley nodded.

"I must go, this may be our chance," he said swiftly, and with a sweep of his robes and a _crack_ he was gone. Hestia tugged at Marni's elbow.

"We'll do Side-Along Apparition, it's the only thing I feel safe doing right now. Let me hold Zora and we'll be off," she said, nervously glancing out the window. Marni gently shifted Zora into Hestia's arms, and she took a hold of the witch's free hand. Hestia nodded at Elphias.

"You know where it is," she said, and turned on the spot. Marni felt the instant feeling of being pulled through a dizzying vortex when they landed in front of a quaint yellow cottage.

"Inside dear, we're protected by a Fidelius Charm so we'll be fine," she said, leading Marni inside. A few moments later, the door opened again and Elphias walked in. Hestia walked into the back room and gently lay Zora on the bed, where she rolled over on her stomach and snored softly. Smiling, she walked back out to Marni.

"If you're not tired would you like a cup of tea? You've been through a nightmare tonight," she said sympathetically. Marni nodded; she was exhausted but did not want to sleep, afraid that nightmares of her husband's last moments would play over and over in her head. Hestia bustled around her tiny kitchen, tapping her wand on the tea kettle so steam burst out of it and she poured three cups and plopped the teabags into them. She slid one to Marni and she took it and stared into it for a moment.

"It'll be alright dear, we'll take care of you...magic or not," Elphias said kindly, and Marni nodded.

"I know I must sound silly; I mean, if Zora's a witch then there's no stopping her from getting her Hogwarts letter when she turns eleven is there," she said quietly. Hestia shook her head.

"Hopefully by that time it won't be mandatory for all students to go to Hogwarts though, you'll have the decision on whether or not to send her," she reminded her, and Elphias nodded.

"It's up to you, but I wouldn't think of it until she's older. Just worry about getting settled in a new life, one of which will soon hopefully be without darkness," he said gravely. Marni sighed, and looked towards the door where her sleeping daughter was and nodded.

"I suppose that decision can wait," she said wearily, not wanting to argue with the two wizards who had been so dear to her heart these past few years. They continued talking into the first few hours of dawn, when a _crack_ was heard outside. Hestia jumped, brandishing her wand, but soon the stranger announced himself.

"It is I, Kingsley, my Patronus is a lynx and I come bearing news!" he announced jovially as he entered the house. Hestia lowered her wand as Marni whipped her head around.

"He's gone! Potter finished it! He's gone for good!" he said triumphantly. Hestia hooted and cheered with delight and Elphias dissolved into a fit of teas of joy. The bedroom door creaked, and Zora peaked her head out, her eyes alight with curiosity as Kingsley swooped over to her and lifted her high up into the air. He laughed deeply as she squealed with delight, and Marni managed a smile.

"Marni, it'll be safe in our world now," he said earnestly, but Marni's smile faltered slightly.

"I know, but I've made my decision. You don't know what could happen in the future, and right now I just want to be away from it all. I've already lost my husband," she reminded him as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I will not lose anything, or anyone else to magic," she said firmly, and Kingsley nodded, recognizing the lost cause. He set Zora down gently and she toddled over to her mother, who scooped her up.

"I have to go back to Hogwarts. I've been appointed temporary head of Ministry of Magic-" he began, but was interrupted by both Hestia and Elphias' congratulatory remarks.

"Couldn't have made a better choice!"

"Oh I do hope you stay on!" Kingsley smiled.

"Thank you. I hopefully will be able to reform the Ministry while I hold this position, and there isn't a moment to spare," he said as he went to the door. He paused, then turned back to Marni and Zora.

"Marni, if you decide to change your mind, know you are always welcome here," he said, then bowed and departed. Marni smiled sadly, but in her heart she knew she was making the right decision for her tiny family.

The next few days were the hardest Marni had ever had to face. Hesta and Elphias packed up the Widmore home while Marni made funeral arrangements for Norman. She had phoned her cousin in Wexford, Ireland and she had agreed to let them stay there while Marni searched for their own home. Three days after his death, Marni, Zora and a small group of friends from the wizarding world gathered in the graveyard near their old house to say goodbye. Hestia held onto Zora as Marni knelt down next to Norman's grave.

"Goodbye my love," she whispered, laying a photo of the family, taken just two months prior on his casket. She straightened, and sniffled but did not cry. She felt as though all the tears she could ever carry had been used up and she couldn't anymore. Elphias squeezed her shoulder as Norman was lowered into the ground. The small crowd disbursed, soon leaving Marni, Zora and Hestia looking at the small grave. Hestia waved her wand and a wreath of white roses appeared out of nowhere and laid on top of the mound of earth. Marni turned and walked away from the grave, and walked away from the world she had grown to appreciate in the past ten years to start a new with the only hope for a good life she had left.

That's the end of Chapter One! I hope whoever decides to read this enjoys it and reviews. I appreciate all reviews, good or critical :-)

xoxo,  
SapphireEyes19


End file.
